Diamonds Dusk
by bananachick-and-strawberr
Summary: "Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small, it enkindles the great." In the midst of a bitter war, two people from opposite sides fall in love against the odds, will love conquer all or will tragedy tear them apart forever?
1. Warnings and Thank you's

Warnings: We don't own newsies, blah blah blah, you know how this goes already; if we did own newsies we wouldn't be wasting time writing strange stories about them.  
  
Thank you's from Jersey and Sparkles: Thanks to our man Shakespeare for unknowingly letting us steal his ideas, thank you in advance to anyone who reads this and actually reviews us, for good or bad. And thank you to the newsies..for..um…being themselves I guess. 


	2. Da prologue

Prologue:  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood, makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
  
Do with their death bury their parent's strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one – by Sparkles  
  
  
  
The sun was setting in the distance, making everything glow with a rusty orange sheen. Racetrack Higgins was looking around nervously while he and Skittery walked through the streets of Brooklyn, praying silently that they'd make it out ok. They weren't supposed to be in Brooklyn, not since Jack and Spot had gotten at each other's throats a few weeks earlier. Both were aiming to be the most powerful forces in New York, always causing tension. He looked up at the tall boy beside him, grateful for the boy's brute strength and explosive temper; he wouldn't let anyone mess with them. The docks were coming closer to them as they turned onto an upper class street and Race sighed with relief, picking up his pace a bit as to get out sooner.  
  
"Heya Race, seems like you've forgotten what we'se told ya," a blood curdling voice said from beside him, bringing back haunting memories to the Italian's mind. Race turned to see West, a tall and heavily built boy with dark hair and dark eyes standing there. West slowly turned his head to face Race and grinned darkly.  
  
Race shook and said wearily, "Um…no ya see, I'se, I mean we'se…we'se were jist on our way out! We'se weren't tryin ta stay or anythin, jist passin through dat's all. Nuttin bad or anythin like dat! We'se jist-" Skittery put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, silencing his babbling.  
  
West - who happened to be second in command to Spot Conlon - grinned and motioned for Jax, who was across the street. Jax, next in command after West and known for his dark attitude and rough fighting skills, walked over casually and lit a cigarette, as if they were just friends talking.  
  
"Look what we'se got 'ere West," Jax said, taking a drag. "Looks like Short Stuff got himself a body guard now." West grinned and lit up as well.  
  
Skittery stepped forward, face to face with Jax, and glared. "I'se ain't 'is body guard. But I'se think you'se da one who needs da body guard." Skittery cracked his knuckles and clenched his jaw, preparing to fight if needed.  
  
"Oh tough guy," West laughed wickedly. He suddenly stopped laughing and got up in Skittery's face. "Dat ain't smart, not smart at all. Ya don't mess wit us. Now we'se told ya ta stay outa Brooklyn, and whaddya do? Ya decide ta take a stroll right through town, thinking we'se ain't gonna see ya. Well ya know what? When in Brooklyn, someone's always watchin…always."  
  
Race looked around frantically for anyone that might be able to help. The sun was sinking further in the east and soon it'd be totally dark, then no one would be around to help. Race looked back at Jax, who kept snickering. He finally saw why. Jax was putting on a pair of brass knuckles. He winced as he remembered the pain those had inflicted, along with the type of scars that went away with time and those that stayed forever, causing a never- ending pain on one's heart.  
  
Skittery and West were intriguing each other with glares and snarls, trying to see who'd back down first. Then a voice was heard coming up from behind them.  
  
"Dere ya are! We'se been lookin fer you'se two all day! Skitt, why didn't ya tell us where ya we-" Mush stopped short when he saw West and Jax. "Um…what's goin on 'ere?"  
  
Jax took another drag and made sure the brass knuckles were on securely. He was about to say something when a figure jumped out of nowhere and stood right in front of Mush, pointing his cane at him.  
  
"Ya jist in time Mushy. Dey're getting taught a lesson on how not ta trespass," Spot said, giving Mush a cold stare. "Should've stayed outta Brooklyn like I'se told ya."  
  
"Last time I'se checked, we didn't take ordahs from da local Brooklyn jackasses," Skittery said, breaking his gaze with West and turning to Spot.  
  
"Don't think he was talkin ta you'se," Jax leaned against the wall, waiting for the order to fight from Spot.  
  
"Look like I'se care?" Skittery growled. Spot smirked, almost looking amused at the rising tension between the group of boys. Skittery glared at Spot, "What ya smirkin at Fido?"  
  
Spot's eyes flickered and turned to pure ice in a second flat. "Whaddya call me?"  
  
"Ya heard me. I'se called ya Fido."  
  
"Best take dat back," Spot snapped.  
  
"Can't say somethin dat ain't true Spot," Skittery smirked a bit.  
  
Spot started to circle the three boys, Jax and West leaning against the wall smoking, ready when needed, "I'm sick of you'se Manhattaners, thinkin dat ya bettah den us. Da truth is, ya jist a bunch of weaklings who don't know how ta keep your mouths shut and follow ordahs. I'm tired of ya shit, so I think it's time ta end dis once and fer all." Spot stopped in front of Skittery and a clicking sound could be heard, echoing in the streets. Race didn't know what was going on until he saw the flash of metal; a gun was pointed at Skittery and was held by Spot.  
  
Skittery only grinned maliciously and pulled out a matching gun, aiming it towards Spot. "Go ahead Conlon, shoot me. Or are ya scared?"  
  
"Scared? Me?" Spot responded, acting as if Skittery had just said that Brooklyn was in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Yeah you'se. Ya da only little goil I'se see ere."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Spot growled, aiming the gun to the middle of Skittery's forehead. Skittery only returned the favor by doing the same to Spot.  
  
Mush stared and stepped forward but was stopped by Jax, who stepped in front of him and blew smoke into his face.  
  
Race looked at the Brooklynites and took this time to slip out unnoticed. But West grabbed his shoulder and whispered "Nope, ain't gonna happen Higgins. We'se want ta have some fun wit ya latah." Race shivered and tried to keep calm, though it wasn't working.  
  
Minutes passed as if they were hours; Spot and Skittery's threats grew in volume, violence, and obscene language. Race and Mush watched on in fear, praying that the guns wouldn't actually go off. Jax and West kept watch over the latter two and stayed on their guard. A small crowd of Brooklyn newsies had gathered, just a few. Suddenly the door of a nearby upper class restaurant opened and out stepped a well-dressed man, complete with an angry face.  
  
"Boys! You're disturbing my customers! Now quit it this minute!" Skittery and Spot looked at the man at the exact same time and then back at each other.  
  
Jax yelled, "What ya gonna do bout it old timah?" The man looked at him and said slowly:  
  
"Call the police young man. And trust me, with a call from someone like me, they'll be here in no time flat."  
  
West said quietly to Spot, "Spot uh, I'se think he's serious. Maybe we'se could finish dis latah?"  
  
Spot nodded and turned to Skittery. "I'm givin you'se three seconds ta get outta me sight. Ready? Go."  
  
Mush and Race turned to run but Skittery just stood there glaring still. Mush ran back and grabbed his arm. "Come on Skitt!" Skittery reluctantly broke his gaze and ran off with the other two boys into the dark night, heading towards the one place where'd they be safe. The Manhattan Lodging House. 


	4. Chapter 2

Racetrack looked over at Skittery who was talking to Jack, gesturing animatedly, about the run-in with the Brooklyn boys. Once again, for the fifth time that night he breathed a small sigh of relief that no one had gotten killed. On the way back he'd complained bitterly to Skittery, asking him over and over what the hell he was thinking? He could have died. Skittery didn't seem to be affected at all; in fact he was almost indifferent until they reached the lodging house. Jack leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin as though he were deep in thought. "So dey think dey can tell us where t' be now do dey?" Jack asked, calmly, pondering the question to himself. "We almost had 'em good too, I could a' kilt dat son of a bitch," Skittery said. Jack straightened in his seat. "Well one things fer sure, we can't let 'em think dey got th' upper hand, we gotta figure out what their up to an' why. Now where was Kid Blink durin' all dis?" "I ain't seen 'im all day," Skittery said, sounding cross. "If he'd been there, we woulda had 'em outnumbered." "I saw 'im today," Mush offered. "Early, 'fore the sun was up he was already up, I don't think he slept a bit." "Aw he's been like dat fer weeks," Race chimed in, "I can't figure 'im out, I don't know what 'is problem is, he won't talk to no one 'bout it." "Well he ain't told me a thing, jus' goes on poutin' like someone kilt his mothah." "Maybe someone did kill 'is mothah ya muttonhead, ya evah think a' that?" Skittery said to Race and rolled his eyes. "Guys knock it off," Jack interrupted, using his commanding leader tone of voice. "Someone's gotta talk to him, tell 'im t' get his head outta da clouds 'cause we'se gonna need 'im when we teach Brooklyn a lesson." "I'll talk to 'im," Mush spoke up. "Awright, you do dat, an' da rest a' you, we gotta figure us out a plan an' by tonight."  
  
Kid Blink was sitting on the bench in the park, though the sun had gone down more then two hours ago. The darkness was peaceful and tranquil, which only added to his misery. He was so set on thinking about his fateful tragedy that he didn't even hear the other boy come up behind him. "Whaddya say Blink," Mush asked as he sat down on the bench next to him. Blink looked over at him, giving him a sad smile before getting up. "I don't say nothin'." "Are ya gonna come back to the lodgin' house or sit out here all night?" Mush asked. "Is it curfew already?" "No not yet," Mush replied and got up to, beginning to walk with Kid Blink although he didn't know where they were going. "So whatcha been doin' all day? Hanging 'round th' park an' not talkin' t' anyone?" "Jus' thinkin'," Blink said quietly. "Bout what?" "Well it's nothin' dat you'd care t' know about," Blink replied. "I heard about th' fight in Brooklyn." "That's part a' th' reason I came t' talk to you," Mush said cautiously, unsure of how to broach the topic. "Jack thinks it might a' been helpful if you'se had been at the fight, he thinks it might be a good idea if you'se helped us wid' dis problem." "Don't give me dat, none of ya got the slightest idea watcha getting yaselves into." "We owe it to fight don't we? To save our city at least," Mush said, becoming defensive. "Look at that," Blink said cynically, stopping to stare at Mush. "They'se already puttin' thoughts in yer head, 'bout how its brave of ya t' fight an' you'se believin' it, dats bullshit." "Well who else is gonna protect our territory 'sides us?" Mush asked him. "No one," Blink replied, turning and starting to walk in the other direction. "See ya 'round." "It ain't right t' leave me here!" Mush said to his back and ran to catch up with him. They ended up at the pub at the end of the block. It was noisy and there were several drunks already beginning to get rowdy but Kid Blink seemed oblivious to all this as he sat down and ordered himself a drink. Mush sat down next to him. "Well I ain't dumb, I know what's got ya down," he said. "Oh ya do?" Kid Blink asked, sounding almost amused as he took a careful sip of his straight shot of whiskey. "Enlighten me den." "It's a goil, it's gotta be," Mush said, watching Blink's reaction carefully to see if he was right. "Alright, so if it is?" "If I'm right, den I know bettah den anyone dat ya jus' gotta pull yaself togethah an' impress 'er with ya charm. Although in yer case dat may be damn near impossible." Mush said, smirking triumphantly. Blink ignored his sarcastic comment as he finished off his drink and ordered another. "Let's jus' say dis girl is untouchable." He said, slowly a satirical smile forming on his face. "No goil is untouchable." Blink sat there for a minute or two, still looking amused before he answered. "She's taken a vow of chaste," he said, staring down at the murky liquor in the bottom of his glass. "So ya mean like she's a nun?" Mush asked, so near to laughing that he had to bite down on his tongue to stop it. It was just ironically something that Kid Blink would do, to fall in love with a girl he could never have. "Yeah like she's a nun," Kid Blink responded snidely before turning back to his drink. He knew what Mush was thinking, that he was insane but who gave damn what he thought? "Then ya gotta do the next best thing," Mush told him, putting all humor aside. "An' what would dat be?" "Ya gotta forget about 'er." "An' how am I supposed to do that?" Blink asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically. "Look at other girls, there's a lot of pretty girls out dere." "None of 'em even compare t' this girl, any othah girl would look like a cheap tramp compared t' her, so thanks for da advice but it ain't gonna work," Blink said and downed the rest of his drink. He was starting to get slightly tipsy but he didn't care. "You'll see," Mush said, getting up from his chair. He wasn't all together sure that it was a good idea to leave Kid Blink alone at a time like this but what other choice did he have but to return? "Tomarrah night you'll change yer mind." Without explaining himself he gave Blink a nod and disappeared out the door. 


End file.
